THE RETURN OF THE APOSTLES / THE FIRST MIRACLE OF THE LOAVES
The Apostles rejoined Jesus and told him all they had done and taught. When Jesus received this news, he said to them, “Come away to some lonely place all by your own selves and rest for a while.” There were so many coming and going that there was no time for them even to eat. Therefore, he took them with him and they withdrew by boat across the Sea of Galilee - or of Tiberius - towards a town called Bethsaida where they could be by themselves. However, the crowds heard of this and, saw them going, and leaving the towns, they went to the place after on foot and reached it before them, impressed by the signs he had done in curing the sick. Therefore, when he stepped ashore he saw a large crowd; and he took pity on them because they were like a sheep without a shepherd. He made them welcome and he set himself to teach them at some length about the kingdom of God; and cured those who were in need of healing. Jesus climbed the hillside and sat down there with his disciples. The time of the Jewish Passover was near. By now, it was getting very late. When evening came, the disciples went to him and said, “This is a lonely place, and it is getting very late; so send the people away, and they can go to the farms and villages round about to find lodging and to buy themselves something to eat.” Jesus replied, “There is no need for them to go: give them something to eat yourselves.” Looking up, Jesus saw the crowds approaching and said to Philip, “Where can we buy some bread for these people to eat?” He said this only to put Philip to the test; he himself knew exactly what he was going to do. Philip answered, “Are we to go and spend two hundred denarii on bread for them to eat? Two hundred denarii would not buy enough to give them a little piece each.” He asked, “How many loaves have you? Go and see.” However, when they found out, one of his disciples Andrew, Simon Peter’s brother, answered, “Here is a small boy with five barley loaves and two fish; but what is that among so many?” Therefore, he said, “Bring them here to me.” Then he gave orders to them that the people were to sit down in groups on the green grass. Jesus said to them, “Make the people sit down in squares of hundreds and fifties.” There was plenty of grass there, and they sat down on the ground. Then Jesus took the five loaves and the two fish, raised his eyes to heaven and said the blessing. In addition, breaking the loaves he handed them to his disciples, who gave them to the crowds. He also shared out the two fish among them all. When they all ate as much as they wanted, he said to the disciples, “Pick up the pieces left over, so that nothing is wasted.” They collected the scraps of bread and fish left over, twelve large baskets full. (2 Kings 4:42-44) Now about five thousand men had eaten, to say nothing of women and children. Seeing the sign that he had done, the people said, “This is indeed the prophet who is to come into the world.” Jesus, as he realized they were about to come and take him by force and make him king, fled back into the hills alone. Return